nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Redemption
Redemption is a gameworld with elements of story, action, RP, and PvP. screenshot placeholder Server details *IP and port: 24.29.196.234:5122 *Maximum number of players: 20 *Found under PW Action *levels 1-40 *Requires both expansions, and will soon require CEPv2, but no other haks. *Server vault Changes *Redemption has had several changes to spells with the goal of improving PvP balance. *The Devastating Critical feat has been disabled. *Players may only take (highest bard/rogue level + 3) ranks in UMD. For example, a multiclassed fighter/rogue with 18 levels of fighter and 2 levels of rogue may only take 5 ranks in UMD. If you take more than the allowed ranks, you will be automatically deleveled, and automatically regain over 95% of the XP lost. *Players may only take (highest bard level + 3) ranks in tumble. Tumble is not restricted for any other classes besides bard. For example, a multiclassed bard/pale master with 16 levels of pale master and 4 levels of bard may only take 7 ranks in tumble. If you take more than the allowed ranks, you will be automatically deleveled, and automatically regain over 95% of the XP lost. Features *Party adventuring is encouraged by a party bonus XP system. Party XP occurs when 2 or more players are within 8 levels of each other and are in the same area. Having more than 6 players in the area, or having any players outside of 8 levels in the party and in the same area, reduces party XP. Optimum party XP is obtained with 5 or 6 players in the same area, and all within 8 levels of each other. **A two player party results in less total XP for each player than if they were to kill a monster alone. **A three player party results in the same XP for each player as if they were to kill a monster alone. **A four, five, or six player party results in more total XP for each player than if they were to kill a monster alone. *Player respawn results in a corpse being placed at the spot of player death, and resurrection with temporary invisibility in the main town area 30 seconds after pressing the respawn button. The corpse contains a percentage of the player's gold, and all inventory items that were not equipped at the time of death. The corpse is fair game for looters, so use caution with respawn. There is also a small XP penalty for respawning. Players can be raised by other players to avoid this XP penalty and the hassle of having to retrieve their equipment. Organization Redemption has three clans, Kindred, Chimaera, and Eclipse, which are evil, neutral, and good aligned, respectively. There is also a small population of loners not affiliated with the clans. Each clan has a Leader and two Recruiters. There are three clan halls, protected by clan goons (powerful NPCs), which house the clan merchant, healer, and banker, as well as other amenities enjoyed by clan members. There are currently 5 active DMs. Twice monthly, a meeting is held by the DMs with the Player Council to discuss any issues between the clans, the player base in general, and changes to the server. Each clan has one player representative (chosen by the clan), as well as two elected representatives-at-large, charged to be impartial to clan-specific interests, for a total of 5 players. The player council is in place to have open communication with the DMs about various server issues. PvP Redemption's PvP rules are as follows: *Don't engage another player if they are more than 8 levels higher or lower than your character. Killing a player more than 8 levels below you will cause the character to be immediately resurrected and frozen for 60 seconds. Hostile actions include pickpocketing, taunting, debuffing allies, and buffing enemies, and are prohibited outside of the 8 level range. *After being killed by a player within the 8 level range, you will receive a "loser flag" for 15 minutes. During this time, you are not to perform a hostile action (listed above) on another player, nor should anyone engage you. *Killing a player will cause you to recieve a "killer flag", and you will be designated as a killer in the wholist information. If you do not have a loser flag, you are fair game for anyone on the server. *Killing a player with a killer flag does not in turn give one a killer flag, making them frequently hunted with zeal. *The 8 level range PvP rules do not apply when targeting killers, however the killers must not initally attack any player outside of the 8 level range. *Killer flags are removed on respawn, or can be removed for a price in certain areas. Remorts Redemption offers a remort system based on a modified Shayan's Subrace Engine to allow further character improvement and customization. DM-run quests and easter eggs often yield "quest points". These can be redeemed for a once-per-character remort. Each remort has a unique appearance and benefits. The price is 15 quest points to remort a level 40 character, 16 for a level 39 character, and so on. Remorting a character resets them to level 1 at which point permanent ability score changes and effects are applied. Take care, as some remorts can reduce ability scores to the point where feats previously selectable are no longer available. For example, a remort that reduces INT by 2 points will make a character that started with an INT of 14 unable to take the feat Expertise, unless more ability points are placed into INT as the character progresses. Links * WWW: (under reconstruction) * Forums: http://redemptionmod.proboards19.com Top Category:Gameworlds